Her Fear Of Needles
by cinematic daydreams
Summary: "Kim. You are not giving birth. We're just sticking a needle into your side." "Easy for you to say." "Everybody gets injections. It's just a little prick. And then it's over." "I hope you're telling the truth, Anderson." One-shot/Dialogue-only.


_I got my inspiration for this story from an interview that I recently read in Seventeen about Sarah Hyland (Yeah, I know, lame) and she said something about her boyfriend helping her with her kidney disease and all. And then this one-shot was born (:_

_And, well, I just had to post this, because I think it's insanely cute (: This one-shot is dialogue only, and it's my first, so please go easy on me. Basically, the story is about Kim taking an injection and Jack is helping her. Unlike my other stories, in this one, Jack and Kim are already together (: So I guess that's something new. _

_Enjoy!_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Don't own anything, only this plotline. Certainly not Kickin' It. But you know, a girl can dream. _

"No! No! Don't touch me!"

"Kim, it's either taking off your pants, or your underwear."

"Can't I just lift up my top or something?"

"You heard what the doctor said, Kim. It'll be less awkward than having to adjust your jeans so that I can separate …"

"Jack. Stop. Please."

"You know what? If you're so embarrassed, maybe you should just do this yourself."

"I can't stick a needle into myself. It's like … cutting. Only I get no adrenaline rush or pleasure from doing it."

"Then just take of your darn pants!"

"Do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?"

"Kim. Take. Off. The. Pants."

"…"

"…"

"Why are you chuckling?"

"Er … nice undies."

"…"

"OW! Kimmy!"

"…"

"Ouch! Again … Kiss it better?"

"You need to earn my kisses, Jack. Look, no more fooling around. Let's just get this done and over with."

"Are those hearts or stars?"

"Don't stare!"

"Fine, then. I guess I better do this with my eyes closed, then."

"DON'T. YOU. DARE."

"Kim, I've seen you in a bikini, I can see you in your panties. It's about time anyways, if we're going to be together for a long time. Even if we don't last, every best friend knows what their other best friends look like naked."

"Jack, it doesn't work like that for friends of the opposite gender. You know what? I'm so disturbed, that I'm going to completely block out what you just said."

"Have you forgotten that I watch chick flicks with you all the time? It's always the same! The best friend always walks in while the other is naked or shirtless and all that jazz."

"Mention one, Jack, one."

"The Proposal."

"Well … they weren't best friends."

"Wild Child."

"He was in the bath."

"What's My Number?"

"You know what? Let's just get to the injection already! I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible, please."

"Anything for my girly."

"…"

"Better than Kimmy."

"Your hands are cold."

"If I remove it, I won't be able to do this properly. How much holes do you want me to make?"

"It's sharp!"

"I really don't get how you're so scared of this needle, but everything else is scared of you."

"Needles are sharp. Some other people aren't."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"… I don't know."

"What an odd girlfriend I have."

"… Can I hold your hand?"

"Then how am I supposed to give you your medicine?"

"With your other hand."

"Here. Have the pillow. The pillow you can bite."

"Oh my goodness. I can't watch. Will there be blood?"

"Kim, what happens when cut yourself?"

"You bleed."

"There's your answer."

"Well, that makes me feel better."

"Well, I'm glad."

"You know I was being sarcastic."

"Aww. You upset?"

"Yes. Because everybody loves being poked with a needle."

"I know you didn't ask for kidney dysplasia, but it's the only way to keep things inside of you … running smoothly."

"Mmm. Why me?"

"You look so cute when you pout."

"It's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"…"

"…"

"If only your kisses were like anesthetic."

"You can do this, Kim. I know you can. You can do anything you set your mind to. I know it's hard right now … but you're going to have to get used to it. We'll have to do this every day until the doctor tells us that the traditional pills will do."

"You're going to help me, right?"

"Of course. What are best friends for?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"That mysterious, intently intense sexy smirk."

"I always knew you were a fool for them."

"Shut up."

"Deep breaths."

"…"

"Kim. You are not giving birth. We're just sticking a needle into your side."

"Easy for you to say."

"Everybody gets injections. It's just a little prick. And then it's over."

"I hope you're telling the truth, Anderson."

"Okay. Let's do this."

"Okay. You can do this, Kim. You can do this."

"Er, Kim. Stop pulling on my hair. I gave you the pillow for a reason."

"Pillows suck."

"It's either the pillow, or me making three holes in your side. Choose."

"Meh."

"Thought so."

"I can't look."

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"And there. We're done! You did it!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Ew. Don't throw the wet pillow at me."

"…"

"OW!"

"Don't stare!"

"Well, don't just stand there! You could put your pants back on!"

"No! Then I'd possibly make the wound even worse. I'll go put of my PJ pants."

"Sexy."

"Excuse me? Why are you laughing? It's not funny! It's very inappropriate."

"I was joking. Well, maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

"Turn around. I want to get up."

"Okay, whatever makes you sleep at night."

"No peeking."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"JACK!"

"There was – er – gum under my shoe."

"Well, turn back around!"

"Okay, my Kimmy Bear."

"Jack."

"Kim."

"You're despicable."

"Kim! Just go put of your darn pants! I was hoping we could go get ice cream."

"I just had my medicine."

"Exactly. Now you get your treat."

"You're one of a kind, you know that?"

"I've been told once or twice."

" … It's either you want me diabetic or fat, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

_Well, I guess it wasn't my best work, but I think it was cute. I'm proud and happy with the outcome. _

_Kidney dysplasia, in case you're wondering, is when you're born with one or both kidneys that are abnormal, in either function, or size. The injection that Kim was taking in this chapter contained medication that helps the kidneys function properly. And in case you're wondering (again), yes, Sarah Hyland does have it. I couldn't think of any other reason why Kim would need to take the injection, so I just … diagnosed her with the disease._

_Please review :D I like reviews. Tell me your thoughts on the story and stuff. (: And be sure to check out my new story, The Wasabi Games (: _

_Love you all!_

_Nia (: x_


End file.
